


Salt

by traitorhero



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU, F/M, Incomplete for now, M/M, Might come back to it some day, Multi, Supernatural Beings, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorhero/pseuds/traitorhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond's a medium on consultation for the NYPD. Rebecca is an ex-hunter trying not to kill their master vampire housemate. Shaun just wonders how in the hell he got mixed up in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt

 

Desmond woke slowly and blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness of the room. When he moved to sit up, he became aware of the body curled around his own. He groaned, recognizing Ezio snuggled into his collarbone. Desmond shoved him away and slid out of the bed. He raised a hand to his neck and assured himself that his skin had not been broken. Ezio lay sprawled across the bed, his neck at an awkward angle that he would complain about when he woke. Desmond begrudgingly moved him onto his back and pulled the covers up to his neck.

The early morning sun greeted him when he exited Ezio’s room. Desmond rubbed at his eyes and shuffled down to the second floor. Rebecca looked up from her laptop and raised an eyebrow. Desmond grunted and slid into the seat across from her, pillowing his head on his arms. He heard her get up and begin filling their coffeepot with water. The familiar dripping made him smile.

“Thanks,” he muttered into his arms.

“You looked like you needed it,” she replied. Desmond turned his head and looked at her from behind his elbow. She had grabbed the paper and was skimming the local news, but her eyes went to the coffee pot every few minutes. She must have seen that it was full enough because she vanished from Desmond’s limited line of sight. The clink of mugs made him lift his head to see Rebecca pour the coffee into two mugs.

“I thought you were giving up caffeine.”

She shook her head and grabbed one of the mugs. “I was going to be nice and bring yours to you, but I think you can get up and get it yourself.”

“That’s just cruel,” he said as he got to his feet. Desmond grabbed the mug and took a small sip. He grimaced at its bitterness and set it back down. Grabbing the creamer from the fridge, he poured in a small amount and swirled the mug to mix it in. He took another drink and made a contented sigh. Rebecca scoffed as she went back to her computer with her black brew.

“Lucy called this morning,” she told him. “Said she’d be coming over. Apparently you skipped out on a date last night?”

“Shit,” Desmond said, running his fingers through his short hair.

“Someone’s in trouble,” she cackled.

“It’s not my fault.”

“I assume not your fault explains why you were in Ezio’s room this morning?”

Desmond rolled his eyes. “I think Cristina came by for a visit.”

“I thought you said you were getting a handle on that,” Rebecca said. “How’d she possess you?”

“I was tired,” Desmond defended himself. “I was trying to fall asleep, and she must have seen an opportunity to talk with Ezio.”

“We really should exorcise her ass,” Rebecca said, turning back to her computer. “Just say the word and I’ll bring out the holy water and salt.”

“And piss off Ezio?” Lucy asked, walking into the kitchen.

“Would it kill you to use the front door?” Rebecca grumbled as she stared at her computer. Lucy smirked and walked over to the refrigerator. Desmond took a nervous drink as she opened her yoghurt.

“I have an open invitation,” Lucy reminded Rebecca, tilting her head towards Desmond. “Which is more than I can say for some people.”

“Lucy, I’m sorry,” Desmond began. Lucy held up a hand.

“Cristina called,” she told him. “She thought I should know that she was ruining our dinner plans.”

“Well that’s nice of her,” Rebecca said sarcastically. “Seriously, I still have my old exorcism books. Say the word and she’s history.”

“Ezio needs her,” Desmond protested.

“Ezio needs a therapist,” Rebecca shot back. “Cristina’s been dead for over five hundred years. He needs to move on.”

Desmond opened his mouth to reply, and then shut it. His eyes focused on something behind Rebecca and his lips formed a small “o” of surprise. Lucy turned and looked in the same direction. Her yogurt dropped to the floor and she threw herself over the counter at Rebecca, knocking the other woman to the floor. A baseball bat came down on her laptop, scattering letters across the screen.

“Cristina, no,” Desmond said, coming around the counter. “Rebecca was just-“

Desmond froze, his pupils blowing wide. His entire body seemed to tense and then relax, his shoulders slumping forward. He blinked his eyes and a small smile came over his lips.

“Ezio wouldn’t like that,” Desmond said. “He’d kill all of you if I asked.”

“Get out of him, Cristina,” Lucy snarled. She stood and walked over to Desmond, towering over his hunched form. “He doesn’t want you in there.”

“I’m staying,” Cristina said, rolling Desmond’s head like she was tossing her hair over her shoulder. “We can talk to Ezio tonight. Then we’ll see who’s really in charge.”

“Cristina.”

All of them turned to the kitchen archway. Ezio leaned against the doorframe, his eyes on Desmond’s body.

“Ezio!” Cristina exclaimed. She went over to him, her movements in Desmond’s body jerky and uncoordinated. “You should be sleeping. It’s not safe right now.”

“For whom?” Ezio asked as he grabbed Desmond’s arm. He pulled Desmond’s body into a hug, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

“The sun is up,” she told him. “You could burn.”

“I am inside,” Ezio replied. “I am in no danger. Unlike Desmond,”

“Desmond’s fine-“

“He’s not,” Lucy said, butting into the conversation. Ezio looked at her over Desmond’s head, and nodded slightly. “She possessed him without his consent, twice now. She might have done it more times than that.”

“Is that true?” Ezio asked Cristina. Cristina shrugged.

“He never said no,” she replied. “And you need me.”

“Once,” Ezio agreed, putting his chin on top of Desmond’s head. He closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing Desmond’s back. “But I think things have changed.”

“What do you mean?” Cristina asked, Desmond’s voice muffled in Ezio’s nightshirt.

“I mourned you long ago,” Ezio said. He opened his eyes and looked at Rebecca, a sad smile on his face. She nodded in understanding, and left the room. In less than a minute, she returned, a large book in her hands.

“ _Exorcizamus te_ ,” Rebecca began to recite from the book. Desmond’s body tensed, and began to writhe.

“What are you doing?” Cristina spat as she tried to fight against Ezio’s hold. “Ezio stop her!”

“I’m sorry, Cristina,” Ezio said as she clawed at him.

“No!” she shouted.

“ _Humiliare sub potenti manu dei,_ ” Rebecca continued, even as Cristina cracked Desmond’s head against Ezio’s chest. Lucy went and grabbed Desmond’s head, holding it still while Ezio continued to hold his body.

“You can’t let them do this, Ezio!” Cristina said. “I love you.”

“And I loved you,” Ezio told her. “But I have moved on. It is time for you to do so as well.”

“ _Et omnis legio diabolica_ _adjuramus te,_ " Rebecca finished. Cristina wailed, and Desmond’s body fell limp in Ezio’s arms.

“Desmond?” Lucy asked, letting go of his head.

“Is she gone?” Desmond asked.

“For good,” Lucy promised. Ezio helped her move him to a chair, before grabbing another for himself. Lucy knelt in front of Desmond, her hands holding his shaking ones.

“I apologize, Desmond,” Ezio said. “If I had known,”

“You should have,” Rebecca accused. “Five hundred years and you’ve never seen someone possessed against their will?”

“It’s not his fault,” Desmond said. Rebecca turned and looked at him, then at Lucy, then at their intertwined hands.

“You shut up,” Rebecca told him. “I haven’t seen you this bad in,” she paused, thinking about it. “In a long time.”

“Well, it’s done now,” Desmond replied. “Cristina’s gone, end of story.”

“Are you okay, Ezio?” Lucy asked. “You really shouldn’t be up right now.”

Ezio chuckled at her concern. “I am fine. One day’s rest missed will not harm me. And it gives me the chance to talk to my lovely landlord.”

“Shove it, fangface,” Rebecca said. “Not interested.”

“You wound me.”

Whatever Rebecca would have said in response was cut off when the phone rang. “Hello?” she asked, still glaring at Ezio. Her features softened when whoever was on the other end spoke. “He’s not feeling great, today,” Rebecca said, her gaze switching to Desmond. He rolled his eyes and held his free hand out for the phone. “Never mind,” she grumbled, passing over the phone.

“Shaun?” Desmond asked.

“Well, you don’t sound as if you’re ill,” Shaun replied sarcastically. “Too much to drink last night?”

“Nice to hear from you too,” Desmond said. “This a social call?”

“Unfortunately, no,” Shaun told him. Desmond rolled his eyes and stood up. Lucy gave him a look, which he returned with a small smirk. “I need a consult.”

“Thought you thought it was rubbish,” Desmond cajoled. “No such thing as ghosts.”

He could hear Shaun’s sharp intake of breath, and winced. “For your information, I do,” Shaun said acridly. “I believe that you have an ability to pick up on small things that go unnoticed by my investigators, and use the ridiculous cover of being a medium to hide the fact. Not to mention that it allows you to charge a ridiculous amount. And, yes, I do need your help. Come down to the precinct. Ask for me, and they’ll show you right through.”

“Sure thing, Detective Hastings,” Desmond replied, rubbing his forehead. “I’m assuming you’ll get me my regular fee?”

Shaun hung up.

Lucy wrapped her arms around him as he stared out the window. She rested her head on his shoulder, her breath tickling his ear.

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” she whispered. “If there’s someone there,”

“Which is why I’m asking you to come with me,” Desmond said. He could hear Ezio get up and raid the refrigerator, and Rebecca’s annoyed grunt. “You can make sure I don’t do anything too stupid.”

“Well, I think this is stupid,” she said. “But I don’t think I’m going to convince you not to do it.”

Desmond shrugged and stepped out of her embrace. “I’ve got to pay rent somehow.”

“We don't pay rent, remember?” Rebecca asked him, not bothering to look up from her laptop. Desmond rolled his eyes in annoyance and set the phone back in its cradle. He patted Rebecca on the head as he passed, making her scowl.

“Then it’s for groceries,” he replied. Ezio looked up guiltily from the apple he was eating. Desmond waved him off. “I need to do something,” he continued. “And Abstergo pretty much made it so that I can’t bartend anymore.”

“You could help me with my new designs?” Rebecca offered. Lucy laughed.

“He blew every fuse in the house last time,” she said.

“To be honest, connect that wire to that other wire didn’t make sense when there were thirty wires,” Desmond said. “And Lucy will make sure I don’t do anything too stupid.”

“Except she can’t expel anyone that might possess you,” Ezio said. “I shall go as well.”

“It’s daytime,” Desmond told him. “And you’re photosensitive, to say the least.”

“It would not be the first time that I have done this,” Ezio replied. He tossed his apple core into the trash can. “And I can help.”

“Rebecca, you going to offer to come as well?” Desmond asked, throwing his hands up in the air. She shook her head and smirked at his annoyed expression. “Christ, Shaun’s going to give me hell for bringing other people along,” he muttered.

“If he asks, we’re borrowing Ezio’s car, and he came along,” Lucy said. “Ours is in the shop.”

"You crashed my bike?"

"Relax," Lucy said, patting his arm. "Your motorcycle is fine."

“It’s settled, then?” Ezio asked. Desmond nodded grudgingly.

“Be careful,” Rebecca called after them as Ezio and Desmond went to change. Desmond flipped her off. She chuckled and turned back to her laptop, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Her eyes widened in surprise as the page finally loaded. “Shit,” she spat.

“What’s wrong?” Lucy asked. Rebecca jumped in her chair, having missed her sneaking up. Before she could switch pages, Lucy was scrolling. She grimaced as she finished reading the page.

“He’s still safe,” Rebecca said.

“I thought they had stopped looking,” Lucy replied. “It’s been two years.”

Rebecca shrugged. “Abstergo’s like a dog with a bone. They want what he has.”

“Not again,” Lucy promised, turning her eyes to meet Rebecca’s. Her flaxen hair seemed to float up, and Rebecca gulped. “Never again.”

“They won’t,” Rebecca agreed.

“Lucy, you ready?” Desmond called.

“Be right there,” she shouted back. Rebecca tilted her head towards the door. Lucy got the hint and smiled, her hair returning to a normal state.

“Watch them,” she told Rebecca.

Rebecca nodded, which Lucy took as confirmation. She darted out the door, calling something to Desmond. Rebecca looked at her computer screen and clicked to save the document she had pulled up.


End file.
